I pick the real happiness
by BlueSnowPinkIce
Summary: Sasuke terjebak didalam dunia genjutsu Obito dan bertemu dengan orang orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya/"Sasuke? Kau sudah besar ya?"/"Sasuke, Kau telah tumbuh jadi ninja yang hebat"/"Otouto, Apa kabar?"/"Aku mohon Sasuke-kun/ Siapa yang akan ia pilih antara cintanya dan keluarganya? [Head-canon] [Warn : Probably OOC and typos] [One Shot]


_"Sasuke? Kau sudah besar ya?"_

_"Sasuke, Kau telah tumbuh jadi ninja yang hebat"_

_"Otouto, Apa kabar?"_

_._

_._

**_Disclaimer : I don't own any chara in this story_**

**_Pairing : SasuxSaku_**

**_Head-Canon (I suppose it is)_**

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Sasuke kepada pria Uchiha yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepannya, Yang ia ingat terakhir kali dia, Naruto dan Sakura sedang menuju ketempat Tobi/Obito untuk mengalahkannya setelah mereka mengalahkan ekor sepuluh, Lalu ia bertemu dengan Obito dan Boom! _Here he is right now._

Bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya jika dia bingung dan tidak bisa membaca situasi, Ia sadar sekarang ia ada didalam _genjutsu_ nya Obito, Aneh nya, disini terlihat seperti hanya ruangan kosong berwarna putih, yang Sasuke bingung, Untuk apa Obito menunjukannya ruangan putih ini?

"fufufu, Uchiha Sasuke, Sepertinya kau menghianati ku heh?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada mengintimidasi, Tapi lagi-lagi, Bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia merasa terintimidasi hanya oleh suara Obito itu

"Hn, Apa yang kau ingin kan hah? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni mu, Aku harus segera membunuh mu dan menjadi Hokage" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang serius

"Hahahaha tidak perlu terburu-buru Uchiha" Kata Obito seraya memejamkan matanya

Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan waspada, Sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu nya dan ia pun membalikan badannya

"Sasuke? Kau benar-benar Sasuke? Ya tuhan Sasuke!" Kata wanita dewasa yang tadi menyentuh bahunya, Sekarang wanita itu tengah memeluknya, Sedangkan tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi tatapan kosong, Dia masih mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang ada di pengelihatannya sekarang

"Aku merindukan mu, Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani mu sampai kau tumbuh besar seperti ini, Sasuke" Kata wanita dewasa itu lagi seraya mengeluarkan air matanya

"Sasuke? Kau Sasuke? Kau telah bertumbuh menjadi ninja dewasa yang kuat, Aku bangga padamu" Mata Sasuke membulat, Kini wanita dewasa yang tadi memeluknya melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan pria dewasa itu menghampiri Sasuke dan

**_Puk!_**

Sasuke merasakan tangan diatas kepalanya, Ya tangan pria dewasa yang ia kenal, Sangat ia kenal

"Ayah bangga padamu nak" Kata pria itu lagi

Hampir, Hampir saja pertahanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke runtuh sampai-

"Hai Otouto, Apa kabar mu? Merindukan ku eh?"

-Itachi datang dan benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanannya

Air mata bening itupun turun dengan leluasa dari mata Sasuke, Sasuke berlari dan memeluk 3 orang yang paling berharga itu

"Aku merindukan kalian" Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk mereka dan

**_Brukk!_**

Sasuke terjatuh.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Maupun Itachi menghilang

"Khukhukhu, Tidak segampang itu Sasuke, Kau harus berjanji dan membantuku untuk menghancurkan dunia ini baru aku akan memberi mu keluarga lengkap mu seperti tadi, Jadi bagaimana?" Kata Obito

Sasuke hanya menatap nya, Masih dengan air mata di matanya

Persetan dengan harga diri, Sasuke merasakan gejolak yang besar didalam hatinya

Ingin ia jawab "Ya" tetapi lidah nya kelu, Dia mengumpulkan banyak kekuatan, Dan pada 1 detik sebelum kaya "Ya" itu meluncur dari mulut nya lagi-lagi Sasuke merasakan sentuhan di belakannya

Tapi kali ini berbeda

Lebih hangat.

Lebih nyata.

Lebih protektif.

Sasuke belum menyadari kalau dirinya tengah direngkuh oleh teman perempuan satusatunya didalam tim nya itu

Sampai ia mendengar-

"Sasuke-kun, Aku mohon, Jangan kembali lagi kedalam lubang hitam tersebut"

-Suara indah itu

Sasuke terpaku dan tangannya bergerak, Ia memegang tangan wanita itu dan memejamkan matanya

"Sakura-"

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini hah? Wanita bodoh!?" Teriakan dari Obito memutuskan kalimat Sasuke

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya kepada Sakura

Sakura hanya menatap nya dengan tatapan sendu

"Jangan Sasuke-kun aku mohon, Kau bukan iblis, Kau tidak perlu menyakiti banyak orang hanya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan semu, Aku mohon Sasuke-kun, Aku-aku-"

"Ini urusan ku Sakura, Kau diam saja disini" Kata Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan dengan itu Sasuke melangkah beberapa langkah untuk mendekatkan dirinya kepada Obito

Obito yang berfikir bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah memihak kepadanya pun tersenyum senang

"Kau pintar Sasuke, Kita Uchiha memang seharus nya pertarung bersama, Bukan bertarung melawan satu sama lain, Silahkan bergabung didalam dunia ku Sasuke dan kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu kembali, Keluarga mu kembali, Dan klan kita kembali" Kata Obito seraya tersenyum palsu kepada Sasuke, Tanpa ia sadari pemuda genius yang ada didepannya itu tengah memegang ujung dari pedang kebanggannya tersebut

"Ya," Kata Sasuke sembari melihat Obito yang masih tersenyum seperti maniak

**_Crash!_**

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Suara wanita bersurai merah jambu itu pun terdengar kaget

"Ka-kau keparat" Suara dari Obito pun terdengar

"Hm" Sasuke pun menyeringai seraya memperdalam tusukannya pada jantung Obito, yang terletak diposisi tersembunyi itu

Seringaian Sasuke tambah membesar saat dunia putih itu memudar dan mulai menampakkan pepohonan yang terlihat lebih nyata disekitarnya, Suara gaduh pun mulai terdengar

"Ya, Obito, Aku lebih memilih kebahgiaan yang nyata daripada kebahagiaan yang semu" Kata Sasuke kembali sembari berseringai ia gerakkan pedang nya dan dengan satu tebasan kembali pun Obito jatuh tak berdaya di tanah

Suara sorakan pun terdengar dari segala arah, Ia segera di kerubungi oleh banyak penduduk, Naruto menghampirinya dan memeluknya seraya mengucapkan kata selamat dan penjelasan bagaimana Madara sudah dikalahkan oleh para kege dan jangan lupa berbagai godaan tentang bagaimana ia tau kalau Sakura yang membuatnya berubah fikiran dan membela pasukan shinobi

Dan seperti yang kalian tau, Sasuke hanya membalas dengan "Hn, Dobe" Seraya berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan mencari seseorang yang harusnya dia hampiri semenjak sedetik setelah dia berhasil membunuh Obito

Ninja perempuan terhebat sepanjang sejarah.

Ninja perempuan termanis sepanjang sejarah.

Ninja perempuan berambut merah muda.

Dan dia menemukannya-

"Sakura"

"Sasuke-kun?" Jawab wanita itu seraya memeluk Sasuke

"Bodoh! Aku menghawatirkan mu tau! Aku fikir kau akan kembali ke dalam kegelapan lagi! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Bodoh! Baka! Dobe! Untuk ukuran orang yang sering dibilang genius kau ini lumayan bodoh tau!?" Omel Sakura seraya memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke

Dan Sasuke menangkap tangan kecil yang selama ini sudah membantu menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa dengan tangannya yang justru selama ini sudah membunuh ribuan nyawa

Sakura kaget karna Sasuke tiba-tiba mengenggam tangannya, Ia pun mengangkat wajah nya untuk menatap Sasuke dengan mata hijau nya yang indah itu

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Tanya nya dengan nada tertatah, Air mata masih ada di pipinya yang sekarang sudah berwarna pink seperti rambutnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah rekan setimnya itu

"Sakura" Sahut Sasuke kepada Sakura

"Ya?" Sahut Sakura yang kini tidak bisa mengendalikan rona merah yang masih menjalar di pipinya itu, Sakura yakin pasti Sasuke akan tambah _ilfeel _dengan melihatnya dalam keadaan ini, Muka memerah dan air mata di pipinya, Jangan lupa dengan tanah yang menempel di mukanya dan beberapa noda darah.

"_Tadaima, My beautiful princess" _Kata Sasuke dengan senyuman paling hangat yang pernah ia lontarkan selama 16 tahun masa hidup nya itu

Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke, Kali ini lebih kuat, Lebih hangat dan lebih protektif.

"Hiks…Hiks…Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun" Sahut nya dengan isakkan tangis sambil tetap memeluk Sasuke dengan kuat, Tanpa ia sadar kedua tangan besar yang selama ini ia impikan untuk ia gengam tengah membalas memeluknya

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah nya di bahu Sakura melepaskan rasa lelah nya, Sayang sekali Sakura tidak melihat bagaimana bibir Sasuke bergerak melafal kan kata

_"Arigatou"_

Tapi didalam pelukan hangat itu, Kedua insan itu menyadari sesuatu

_Wanita ini tidak pernah berhenti mencintai ku_

_Pria ini selama ini selalu mencintai ku_

Karna mereka tidak memerlukan kata-kata untuk mengerti perasaan masing-masing, Hanya dengan kehangatan didalam rengkuhan masing-masing mereka sadar akan rasa cinta yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka masing-masing

"Aku mencintai mu"

Kata yang sudah mereka masing-masing mengerti apa artinya itu pun akhirnya lolos dari mulut mereka berdua pada saat yang bersamaan

Tanpa mereka sadari saat ini mereka telah menjadi tontonan ratusan shinobi

Dan mereka pun mengeratkan pelukannnya, Seakan tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya untuk pergi kemanapun

_"Sungguh Sakura, Aku mencintai mu"_

_"Hn, Aku tau hal itu Sasuke-kun"_

**_-The End-_**

**_GYAAAHH! HOW IS IT!? Semoga lumayan bagus yaah ehehe ditunggu komen, kritik dan saran nya di review box!_**

**_Love yah with tomatocherry on top! – F.U_**


End file.
